Famosas ultimas palabras
by bLood anime
Summary: Holaa! L yo soy Zien Isuzu! L bueno este es mi primer fic L es Yaoi HHxR! 8 mi pareja fav. aqui se los dejo cualquier error haganmelo saber porfass!


Holasssssssssssss! :) eh aqui yo Zien Isuzu)  
Con ideas frecas y un lindo Yaoi HHxR!! mi pareja favorita je! ps es un ONNESHOOT puede un song fic si de mi grupo favorito "My chemical romance"  
je! bueno la cancion es "Famous Last Words" bueno me voy y espero sea de su agrado...nos vemos x)!

**That I cant make you stay But wheres your heart But wheres your heart But wheres your...**

REN'S POV:

Ahi staba contemplando la lluvia desde nuestra habitacion, tenia, mucho frio, pero, lo aguante, lo aguante por ti esperaba, esperaba que llegaras, creia que algo te habia pasado.

Me preocupe por un momento, senti mi corazon estrecharse, por no saber nada de ti por no haber recibido una llamada...algo que me digera donde te encontrabas.

**I know Theres nothing I can say To change that part To change that part To change...**

Me imagine mil cosas, pense en las cosas que te diria cuando llegaras en como reaccionaria por dejarme asi nada mas desde en la maЯana no te miraba, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche donde te habias metido mis ojos brillaban tenia miedo, miedo de perderte.

**So many Bright lights they cast a shadow But can I speak?  
is it hard understanding Im incomplete The life thats so demanding I get so weak A love that's so demanding I cant speak**

Tenia mucho miedo mis pensamientos, mi corazon, mi alma me indicaban que algo te habia pasado, quize no creer pero...por que te habias marchado?acaso ya no me amabas?ya no me querias despues de 6 meses de vivir juntos?era eso?

I** am not afraid to keep on living I am not afraid to walk this world alone Honey if you stay, Ill be forgiving Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

Ahora lo comprendi, tu no me amas...lo entiendo quien va a querer vivir mas de 6 meses con una persona fria? que quien mas sin embargo se entrego a ti, se hizo ilusiones por ti...a la que le juraste que estarias siempre a su lado...

**Can you see?  
My eyes are shining bright Cause Im out here On the other side Of the jet black hotel mirror And Im so weak Well is it hard understanding Im incomplete A love that's so demanding I get weak**

Si lo comprendo me despedire de ti ahora, : _"Alguna vez tu me dijiste que me amabas que jamaz te separarias de mi, que estarias siempre ahi para mi, pero, me hize falsas esperanzas contigo, hasta luego y te amo."  
_so es lo unico que necesitaba, saber, que no me amabas eran 3 simples palabras.  
Un frio desolador entro, ahi estabas tu, me decidi a bajar, para decirte que me marchaba...

**These bright lights have always blinded me These bright lights have always blinded me I said**

_"Lo siento Horokeu, yo me voy de aqui, lo siento por haber llegado a pensar que me amarias para el resto de la vida...me eh dado cuenta que soy solo un soñador q se aferro a ti, que creiciegamente por tu luz, que alguen podria llegar a quererme alguna vez"  
_Cojimi maleta y sali por la puerta tu no respondiste a nada solo te quedaste imovil, que pena, esperaba algo mas de ti...

**I see you lying next to me With words I thought Id never speak Awake and unfraid A sleep or dead**

Llorando y absorto por el dolor, la agonia de querer estar junto a ti, mas sin embargo saber que eso jamaz pasaria, me trague mi tonto y maldito orgullo solo, por un momento, para desperdirme de ti con un frio _"Adios",_ como lo sabia hacer.

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

Y antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas, ahi estabas tu abrazandome por la cintura, que no sabes que solo me haces mas daño  
qe no sabes que un lo siento y la misericordia solo me haran sentirme como la peor basura del mundo? talvez no lo sabias, talvez simplemente fingias lo que si sabias era que no querias que me fuera entonces..que hacias? dejaste de abrazarme, segui a caminar,  
pero tu mano tomo mi brazo haciendo que yo volteara a vere estabas llorando?por que?por mi?  
_"Ren, por favor no te vallas yo te amo y mucho"  
_Fue lo unico que alcanze a escuchar de tus finos labios en un murmuro ahogado, pero, lo que en realidad no sabias, era que ya era demasiado tarde para eso...

**I am not afraid to keep on living I am not afraid to walk this world alone Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

_"Me hiciste mucho dañoHoro y a es tarde para disculpas"..._fue lo unico que dije para retirarme...

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home...**

Nisiquiera tu, podras impedirmelo, eres la persona a la que mas amo ame y seguire amando por siempre..

Holaasssssssssssss que tal? triste la cancion verdad?

para los que se interesen en saber lo que dice es :

Que no puedo hacer que la estancia Sin embargo, cuando es su corazon Sin embargo, cuando es su corazСn Sin embargo, cuando es tu ...

Yo sИ No hay nada que puedo decir Para cambiar esa parte Para cambiar esa parte Para cambiar ...

Por lo tanto, muchas Luces brillantes que este un sombras Pero puedo hablar? es difМcil comprensiСn Estoy incompleta La vida que es tan exigente Me siento tan dИbil Un amor que es tan exigente No puedo hablar

No tengo miedo a seguir viviendo No tengo miedo de caminar solo este mundo CariЯo, si te quedas, voy a ser clemente Nada de lo que puedo decir me puede dejar de ir a casa

©Puedes ver? Mis ojos son brillantes brillantes Porque yo estoy aquМ En el otro lado De la jet negro espejo hotel Y estoy tan dИbil Bueno es difМcil comprensiСn Estoy incompleta Un amor que es tan exigente Muy dИbil

Estas luces brillantes siempre han cegado Estas luces brillantes siempre han cegado He dicho

Veo que se extiende junto a mМ Con palabras pensИ que yo nunca uso de la palabra despierto y el miedo Dormire.. o morire...

No tengo miedo a seguir viviendo

No tengo miedo a seguir viviendo

No tengo miedo de caminar solo este mundo CariЯo, si te quedas Voy a ser clemente Nada de lo que puedes decir me puede dejar de ir a casa

Nada de lo que puedo decir me puede dejar de ir a casa ...

Y a los que no se interes pss no lo lean Si me odian, los invito a dejar Reviews si me kieren decir Kya!! tmb :) y si me quieren aventar lechugas o tomates pasen a otro fic na nose, crean no, acepto de todo si hasta bombas atomicas!! si de todo cuidenze besos!!

Hasta el proximo fic!!

Matta nee!


End file.
